It's Called Karma
by NickyFox13
Summary: Kagome goes to a boarding school where she juggles her social status, life, homework and friends. What happens when Inuyasha suddenly interferes? InuKag AU
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1

My mom always says, 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade'. I say squeeze it in someone else's eyes, cause hey, why do you have to suffer alone? All of my problems had started at the Kihoro Boarding school one year ago...

September, 1 year ago

"Kagome! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Risa (Kagome's mom) yelled.

"OK, OK, I'm coming!" Kagome replied, while single handedly bringing down her suitcases.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

She rushed to the car, with Risa trailing behind her.

"WOW! This place is HUGE!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, it IS a boarding school." A girl, who was wearing a lot of pink and black, answered.

"You must be the new kid. Hi, I'm Sango Ishiyama."  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, huh?" She nodded.There was a long,awkward silence.

"WELCOME!" A male voice shouted, startling both girls.

"Sango, who's that behind you?"

"Miroku, leave me alone. NOW!" Sango said angrily.

"Who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi."  
"I am Miroku Tsuda."

"Go back to your dorm, Tsuda."

Miroku bowed, and ran back to his dorm.

"Does Miroku always act that weird?"  
"Sadly, yes."

A/N: Love it, like it, hate it? Please r&r if you like it!


	2. Dorm Troubles

Chapter 2-Dorm Troubles

It was late when Sango finished giving Kagome the basic tour of the school.

"Here's your dorm.You'll be- TAKAHASHI!" Sango said loudly to a boy with silvery hair and was wearing all red.

"What?" The boy said sounding as if he just woke up.

"You know what Inuyasha. You KNOW your not supposed to be in the girls' dorms."  
"So why should I care?"  
"Well you should. You could get in trouble."  
"Again, why should I care?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't care. You have to get the heck out of our dorm."

Inuyasha blinked several times, seeming to indicate that he didn't understand Sango.

"Just leave."  
"I'll be back."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
Inuyahsha left without a word

**Inuyasha**

Sango gets on my nerves. She thinks she's so great...I think to my self as Miroku 'innocently' reads a book. (Probably thinking about how

to get Sango to date him and get rejected.)

"Where were you?" Miroku asked me. He is one of my roomies and thinks that every time I leave the dorm I have to tell him where I went.

"None of your business."  
"Please don't tell me that you mysteriously 'went' in to another girls dorm room."  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing! You're no saint yourself with all the girlfriends you've had."  
"That's totally different"

"Whatever."  
"So, who's dorm you intrude on this time?"  
"That Ishiyama girl. She got a new roommate...I think her name is Kagome Higurashi."

**Kagome**

The digital clock in the dorm finally said 10:00. It was boring here at Kihoro, even though my roommates (Sango and another girl, Ayame Inutoru) are

great. I hope this place doesn't suck...but hey, its the first day...anything could happen. And as my mom also would say in this situation ,

'Expect the unexpected.' I should take her advice and lay back to see what happenes at this weird school...

A/N: I apologize for the OOC-ness.If you have any ideas about what should happen in chapter 3, please

don't be afraid to say it! Anyways, drop a review and make the author happy.


	3. First Time for Everything

First Time for Everything

A/N: In the first two chapters I forgot something: A DISCLAIMER! So here it is:

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and any other characters, names, places etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Kagome**

Classes had started, something I wasn't really looking forward to. I was the new kid at Kihoro and Lord knows what the others would do to me.

It's not so bad anyways, I really should be used to this procedure by now. Why do I say this? I say it because my mom's job requires her to

occasionally move from place to place, making me, my Grandpa and younger brother Souta to move along with her.

Anyways, luckily for me, my first class was Math with Sango and Ayame, meaning I wouldn't be totally be alone.

"What's the hurry Kagome? We still have alot of time before class starts." Ayame said.

"I just want to get to class is all." I say, not knowing that someone is behind me.  
"BOO!" A kid screamed so loud that I literally jumped a little bit in the air.

"Inuyahsa! What was that for?"  
"No reason, actually. Well, mostly cause your fun to scare."  
I just shot him a death glare. I started to walk faster only to find myself face to face with my new worst enemies...

**Inuyasha**

Kagome stormed off idioticly to the worst bullies you could ever meet, Naraku and Kikyo. Now they were what you would call

a cliche batch of bulllies, making fun of innocent school kids so they could be considered 'cool'. Even though I barely know

this Kagome girl, I somehow couldn't let her be picked on by Naraku and Kikyo.

"Hey you guys! Stop it!" I screamed.

"And what'll you do about it runt?" Naraku asked me maliciously.

"THIS!" I didn't say anything else but just gave him a black eye. As Kikyo saw me do this to her friend, she started to shake nervously.

"How do ya like me now, slut?"

Kikyo did nothing, but ran off in fear. Just cause I dated her a couple of times doesn't mean I'll go easy on her.

**Kagome**

"Oh my god Inuyasha! What did you do?" Sango asked Inuyasha. Sango had come to see how I was doing, only to start questioning Inuyasha

about how he 'triumphantly beat' beat Naraku and scared off the slut Kikyo. Triuphant victory my ass... but he DID save my life...

" Well, my good buddy Sango it all happened two and a half minutes ago..." Inuyasha said, as if he was telling a story of him being in a war and

survived.

"_Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi, please come to the office. Mr. Takahashi to the office._" The principal said on the P.A system.

I guess somebody squealed to the principal about Inuyasha.

"Come with me Kagome." Inuyasha said, gesturing to me.  
"WHY?"

A/N: R&R por favor. Everything will be explained next chapter.


	4. Busted!

Busted!

**Disclaimer: This is FANfiction. If I was Rumiko Takahashi, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Inuyasha**

"What's up, Mr. Kyoshi?'" I said, walking into the small room, Kagome trailing behind, pathetically known as the principal's office.

"You should know 'what's up' Mr. Takahashi." Mr. Kyoshi said.

"No, seriously. I don't know what the heck is going on." I said as innocently as possible.

"Oh? So the you must not recall giving Mr. Jaysoku a black eye?" Kyoshi said, pointing to Naraku.

"I think I have a bad case of amnesia. I sincerely don't remember touching him. Have we even met?" I said,

trying my best to keep a straight face. Kagome giggled in the backround.

"YOU'VE GOTTEN ON MY LAST NERVES TAKAHASHI!" He yelled.

"That's what he said the last countless times." I muttered to Kagome.

"DETENTION!" Kyoshi roared.

"Room 106 at three o'clock. Meet ya there!" I joked,leaving the room.

"Detention? Isn't that a little harsh?" Kagome asked.

'"Feh, I lost all reason to care. I get detentions almost everyday." I said with a little bit of confidence.

" I don't think getting detentions that often is something to be proud of." Kagome said matter of factly.

I just shrugged.

**Kagome**

The rest of the day went by very slowly. The only interesting thing that happened was what happened this morning when Inuyasha got busted.

I had Social Studies next, the most boring class in all of Kihoro. All Ms.Rikku did was jabber on endlessly, saying it was 'on the test', which we never

had. She would bust a vein trying to explain to you why you must stay awake, which almost always ended up in her giving you a detention. I personally

hated her and her stupid teaching ways, but kept my mouth shut. Today's lecture was on the Industrial Revolution. For an hour and a half, she

talked and talked about what seemed like nothing. Ugh, now I have a headache... I decided to rest my head on the desk, hoping my throbbing headache

would go away. It wouldn't hurt if I just took a minute to rest my eyes...

"MISS HIGURASHI! FOR THE THIRD TIME **WAKE UP**!" Ms. Rikku shouted.

"Wha-?" I said, sounding ultra intelligent.

The class snickered.

"Detention. Room 106. Three o'clock, be there." Ms. Rikku said curtly, before starting her class again.  
This is gonna be one long class...

**/A/N: I know, I know. The Inu gang lives in Japan, but they learn American subjects. Before you leave any angry reviews, just know that the American stuff will be gone, so don't worry. And please leave a review/**


	5. Dentention Built For Two

Dentention Built For Two

**Inuyasha**

Room 106 was the detention room, as everybody knows. I don't think it doesn't do any good, cause this IS a BOARDING school... it's not

like we have anything better to do. The detention room is like my second home I'm here so often. Anyways, it seemed like I was the only

victim here, except for the other person that looked like Kikyo Usawa. Wait, KIKYO is in detention? That's just plain weird...

"Kikyo, what are you doing here? YOU don't get dentention!" I asked incredusouly. Kikyo flashed her fake manicured fingers to show that

she wanted me to wait. That ment she was obviously on her cell phone. As she finished, she started to say;

"Well well well...look what the cat spat out...its Takahashi."  
"Shut it Usawa."

" Nobody tells me to 'shut it'."

"Well, I just did."  
Kikyo ended shutting up. It was deadly silent for a couple of minutes, until the door creaked open.

"Hello? Is this Room 106?" A timid voice asked.

"It sure ain't Santa's workshop." I said.

"I guess it is then." It was Kagome who came in.

"Kagome? What the heck are you doing here?"  
"I know, I got dentention in my first week. Kinda pathetic huh?"  
"Not just 'kinda', Alot, actually." Kikyo growled.

"Who asked you, slut?" I asked.

"Ooh, bravo Takahashi...now you're resorting to name calling!"  
"Pass out and screw yourself!"

"And to think I actually DATED you once!"  
Ah, yes that fateful date with Kikyo...I remember that day clearly...

_**Flashback**_

It was a normal, teenaged party with lots of booze, dancing, drunkeness and loud music. Inuyasha and Kikyo went to the party at Naraku's

_house as a 'date'. Hours later, Kikyo was extremely drunk and ended up flirting to the max with anybody that was willing to listen. Inuyasha,_

_being the responsible teen he was, dragged Kikyo to his car and drove her back to her house. She ended up trying to plant a kiss on_

_Inuyasha, but actually passed out. It was possibly the worst patry ever attended..._

_**End Flashback**_

"That wasn't a 'date' Kikyo.It was torture." I said.

"Inuyasha... is that true? Did you ACTUALLY go out with that scumbag, Kikyo?" Kagome asked, confused about the whole deal.

"WHAT did you just call me! NOBODY makes fun of ME and gets away with it!" Kikyo shouted.

"That's right! I called you a SCUMBAG! And you deserve it!" Kagome roared.

"Ladies, ladies let's not fight." I said like the mature teen I am.

"Right, it's not worth it." Kikyo snarled.

**Kikyo**

That screw up Takahashi thinks he's so great cause he calls me a 'slut' and tries to stop me from tearing apart that newbie Kagome to shreds. It's not fair... Inuyasha is so hot and yet, he's a goody two shoes! Why, oh ,why must the world come to this?

**/A/N: wh0t! It's a long chapter! I apologize for the OOC-ness and the weak flashback! I really am sorry! **

**Anyways...I worked so freaking hard on this particular chapter so I at least desearve a REVIEW! **


	6. Gossip Leads to Chaos

Chapter 7- Gossip Leads to Chaos

_**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for not updating earlier! Well, to make up for the lateness, here's a chapter!

* * *

**_

**Kagome**

I had some free time after the detention, so I just went back to my dorm. As I went into the small dorm, I saw Sango and Ayame gossiping animatedly.

"What's up, guys?" I ask.

"Just gossiping about stuff. Wanna join?" Ayame asked me.

"Sure! So what's the latest scoop?"  
"Well, Sango thinks that this guy in my fourth period English class, I think you have heard of him, his name is Koga Wolf, has a crush on me, but I think she's crazy." Ayame explained.

Koga was a normal looking teen at Kihoro, from what I have heard, he has black hair in a low ponytail with a white head band in hair and blue eyes. He sounded like nothing special.

"So... whats so special about that?"  
"This gossip might be true! There have been so many rumours about Koga crushing on Ayame that it actually sounds believe-able!" Sango said excitedly.

"Oh my god! Ayame, what will you do if it is true? The Koga liking you part?" I ask, caught up in the moment.

"Sheesh, not you too Kagome! WHY DO YOU BELIEVE THAT CRAP!" Ayame screamed defensively, and ran out of the dorm.

"Ayame, wait! I-" I called out after her, feeling guilty.  
"Don't worry about her, Kagome, Ayame's just in denial." Sango said, trying to make me not so guilty.

I just hope she's in denial...

**Ayame**

Ugh, life has gotten weird on me. First Sango and Kagome both think Koga has a crush on me. I mean, he hasn't actually shown any signs of liking me. I mean, it's just gossip. Gossip is almost never true, so why should it be true now? Koga **is** kinda cute in a way.

He plays sports and gets good grades, which shows he's not just a brainless jock. Good Lord, what am I thinking? I, Ayame Inoturo do **not **like Koga Wolf. I cannot sink that low in my love life! I think I need therapy...or not. I mean it is just about a boy...a handsome boy...a handsome boy with brains...which brings me back to square 1 about me needing therapy. I decided to go back to the dorm, as I already got my fresh air and collected my thoughts. As I started to walk back, I was stopped by a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"Who are you?"  
"Your greatest dream, Koga Wolf."

"Worst pickup line I have ever heard and trust me, I **have** heard bad pickup lines."

" There are rumours going around the school..."  
"So what? Loads of rumours go around Kihoro."

"There is one in particular that caught my fancy. The one that saying you have a crush on me."  
"EEEWWW! GROSS! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT? Hold that thought, cause I DON'T want to hear it." I said angrily, sprinting back to my dorm.

Koga stood there, dumbfounded, with a look on his face that clearly said 'What the...?' I smirked. My work here was done.

**Sango**

Kagome and I were in the dorm, waiting for Ayame to come back. The door opened slowly, revealing Ayame.

"Where were you? You were gone for twenty minutes! Kagome and I were worried about you!" I said, with Kagome agreeing to my statement.

"Outside. Getting air. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She said too calmly. I narrowed my eyes, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Are you sure something happened that we should know about?" I asked.

"Tell us, Ayame. We want to know." Kagome added.

" I ran into the infamous Koga Wolf." Ayame said, sounding semi-proud.

"Are you serious?"

* * *

_**A/N: Looks like KissKagome13 got her wish granted because Koga appeared! **_

_**Anyways, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please? **_


	7. Talking Things Out

Chapter 7

**Koga**

I sprinted back to the dorm, hoping that my roommates would be asleep, meaning that they would not notice my absense. I slowly opened the door, only to see an angry Miroku and a half asleep Inuyasha. Whoop-dee-do, I am so lucky to have roomies like those guys.

"What, Miroku?" I angrily asked Miroku.

"You _promised_ to be back by 9:45. It is now 10:00." Miroku stated.

"Since when do you care about what time I get back,Tsuda? Since when did you become my freaking _mother?"_ I snapped.

Inuyasha finally woke up from his half concisousness, only to start saying:

"Koga, stop angering Miroku. Miroku, stop being all motherly so I can get my precious sleep."

Both of us, weird as it sounded, listened to Inuyasha and stopped arguing. Man, Inuyasha has to stop making himself sound so...logical.

**Kagome**

"Are you serious!" Sango says enthusiastically.

"Honestly and truely. I did, cross my heart." Ayame said, crossing her heart as she promised.

" I'm confused Ayame. Just 15 minutes ago, you were like 'oh my god, how could you believe that Koga likes me?' and now you're all 'isn't it cool that I ran into him!' Which side are you on?" I asked. Ayame didn't answer.

"Oh don't be such aspoilsport Kagome, let Ayame have her moment." Sango said defensively.

"I'm not a spoilsport!" I scream.

"What ever!" Sango said plainly.

Ayame blew a raspberry towards my direction. I'm roomed with a bunch of morons...idiotic weirdos...

**Inuyasha**

Koga has been acting weird since he came back an hour ago. I can't believe I'm thinking about _Koga _of all people at 11:00 o'clock at night. Note to self: never eat cornflakes and root beer before bed cause they can cause mental issues.

All I want to know is what Koga might be hiding. I roll to my right to see Miroku, sleeping on his belly, muttering something weird.

To my left is the famous wolfish teen we all love to hate, snoring quite loudly. And yet here I am, lying in the middle of the night, thinking. Another note to self: Stop thinking logically at 7:00. Any later will cause dramatic side effects.

The next morning, when I wake up, nobody was around me. I was completely alone in the dorm.

"Miroku, Koga you can stop it now. Come out! NOW!" I yell. There was no answer, just silence. I wonder what those two freaks were doing...at 5:28 a.m. Nothing for me to worry about, most likely. Since I am wide awake, I think I could use some breakfast.

This is gonna be one long day...

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! I'm on a roll! Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	8. The Weird only get Weirder

Chapter 8

**Kagome**

It was a normal day, and going to homeroom was no exception. Sango and Ayame had different homerooms than I did, but we always met up in Math, which was the next class we had together.

I was just innocently walking along when I walked into ol' Inuyasha, grumpy, as usual.

"What do **you** want, wench?" He growled.

"What got stuck up your butt, this morning?"

Inuyasha glared at me threateningly, queing me to leave him the hell alone, or he would rip me to shreds.

"Ok, ok, I'll go, Your Majesty." I bowed, and snickered a little.

As I walked off, there was something about Inuyasha that I hadn't noticed before. His ears. They weren't normal human ears, like the ones I had, they were dog ears! I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed them before! I wondered if they had to do with his crazy emotional state...

**Inuyasha**

That no good, stupid, dirty, rotten-

"Inu, what's wrong?" Koga said, faking concern.

"Never, _EVER_ call me Inu again, wolf-face."

" Why, Inuyasha! What's with the sudden anger? Towards me, your roommate, no less."  
"Koga, just because you and i just happen to share a room for a school year doesn't mean you can pretend to like me!"  
"Ooh, is this about that Higurashi girl? Cause if it is, man-"  
"SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I shouted, and left.

**Koga**

Inuyasha was acting weird, just like usual, when I tried to talk with him. He ended the conversation by screaming:  
"SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Which resulted with him storming off. All I can say is the weird only getsweirder. And, personally, I think it's about that Higurashi girl... Seriously, who else could make him _that _mad?

* * *

**A/N:Slightly pointless, I know, but it WILL be important later! I promise! And before I forget, REVIEW! **


	9. Stalking and Many Questions Asked

9

**A/N: After a long wait, heres another chapter for all you fans out there!

* * *

**

**Sango**

Kagome has been acting unusual lately. More so than usual, actually. She has been, how to put this nicely, _stalking _Inuyasha. I don't normally like to stick my nose in her business, but this one time was the execption. It was Language Arts when I finally ask her about her stalking tendencies.

"Hey Kags, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Sangon, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that!" Kagome said fiercely.

"Oh, sorry, your Highness, I apologize for disturbing thy Ladyship in her important stalking." I bowed, giggling quietly.  
"Oh, har, har, Sango, so funny." She retorted sarcastically.

"No seriously, Kagome, what are you doing stalking Inuyasha?" I ask on a more serious note.

"I'm not _stalking,_ I'm _watching."_  
"That's nothing to be proud of you know."  
"Whatever." There was an awkward pause, when Kagome suddenly stopped _watching _Inuyasha and Koga fight in the hallway, and started walking.

"Why exactly are you sta- **watching **Inuyasha? Do you like him or something?" I ask. She stopped in her tracks, getting dead silent. I probaly struck a soft spot or something.

"Why in the world you think that Sango Ishiyama? And to think you were sane..."

**Kagome**

Sango asked me the strangest question on the way to Language Arts. She thought I liked Inuyasha! Haha, what a funny thought! How could I like him, I barely even know him!

Besides, if I liked him, I would have admitted already. Right?  
"Hello! Kagome! Snap out of it!" Sango said, waving her hand wildly in front of my face.  
"What?"  
"I told you, I'm not insane! I have the right to my own opinion!"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh never mind." She walked off.

**Inuyasha**

Miroku and Koga wouldn't leave me alone on the way to French. It doesn't matter know, as they have different third periods than I do. Just seconds after they left, the Slut from Hell was hot on my trail.  
"Hello, Inu. Nice day today, isn't it?" Kikyo purred."What do you want, Kinky-ho?" I snapped.  
"Oh, Inu, why must you call me names?" She said with fake sweetness.

"Cause that is what you are, a kinky ho!" I snapped again.

**Kikyo**

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why must you be so mad?" I say,as sweetly as I could, without sounding genial of course.

"What is this, 20 questions? Geez, what do you want?" He shouts.

"NOTHING, but-" I start.

"Ok, then if its nothing you want, than nothing is what you get!" Inuyasha screams loudly. He storms off. God, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...

**A/N: Haha, another chapter! And Kikyo is in it! Hope you like it and reviews are appriciated!**


	10. So We Meet Again

Chapter 10 - So We Meet Again

* * *

**Inuyasha**

In my extreme anger at Kikyo's behavior, I stormed off to my dorm, down the hallway. In my blind rage, I accidentally bumped into a girl that looked oddly familiar...

"Watch where you're going, wench!" I say angrily.

"It's not 'wench', its Kagome. Ka-go-me! Got it?" Kagome said fiercely.

"Well, so-**rry**! You don't have to be so snappish about it!" I retorted.

"I already **am** snappish about it! Don't you have the decency to call me by-" I cut her off.Well kissed her actually. The only reason I did this was to shut her up. And frankly, it seemed to work. She was speechless, one of the rarest things I have ever seen. For the time she has been at Kihoro, I have heard of her as a talkative, hard working teen. Her face was priceless! And now, Miroku and Koga will not let me live this down if they ever figured out what happened...

**Koga**

When Inuyasha finally decided to get back to our dorm, he looked livid.  
"Geez, Inuyasha, you angry." I say as he walks in.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" He snarls.

"Well, sorry You Highness, thy humble servant won't bug you again." I say sarcastically.  
"Just cause I kissed Kagome doesn't mean anything!" Inuyahsa blurts and instantly puts his hand over his mouth, as if he said somthing profane.

"You kissed Kagome?" I asked incredusouly.

"NO!" Miroku mutters 'finally' under his breath. I actually agreed with the lecher. I can't believe this isn't around the whole school already...

**Kagome**

He kissed me...the weirdo Inuyahsa _kissed_ **me**! That is so out of character...wait till Sango and Ayame heard about this! They would love to know! I rushed to the dorm room and opened the door, only to see Sango, dressed up as Sherlock Holmes. (You know, the dectective?)

"What's up Sango? Where's the fire?" I ask.

"Where were you in the afternoon of Tuesday, November 19, at 3:03 p.m.?" Sango asked quickly. I checked my watch, which read 3:08.

"That was five minutes ago." I stated.

"No need blurting out the obvious, Miss Higurashi. Now tell me, where were you five minutes ago?" Sango aked again.

"Well..." I started out, sounding audible. I ended up trailing off, as what happend, in my opinion at least, was embarrasing.

"What? I didn't hear you!" Ayame said teasingly.

"I RAN INTO INUYASHA WHO KISSED ME!" I finally screamed.

They were quiet for a moment, then Ayame finally burst by saying:  
"Tell me all of the details!"

**Kikyo**

I was doing homework in my dorm, when my roommate,Yura Sato, barged in.

"Oh. My. GOD! Kikyo, guess what I figured out today?" Yura said. She was the school gossip, and was the first to know what juicy stuff happened before it even happened.

She didn't wait for my answer.

"Inuyahsa, well you know him, kissed Kagome Higurashi on the lips today! In the hall of all places! Can you belive it?" She said, as if she was on a sugar high. And I just sat there, in disbelief. Was she telling the truth? Cause it was way too unbelieve-able!

* * *

**A/N: I know, Inuyasha kissing Kagome was kinda sudden, but hey, it would have happened anyways! And remember to review! **


	11. Believe the Unbelieveable, pt1

Chapter 10- Believe the Unbelieve-able, pt.1

**Kagome**

The next day at my Science class, a tall female, with short, black hair came up to me and asked;

"So, is he a good kisser?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, raising a confused eyebrow.  
"How can you _not_ know? The whole school knows that you and Inuyasha swapped spit in the hallways two days ago." She said, as if her statement was so painfully obvious.

"I've gotta go." I said lamely. I rushed to Science, one thing that I almost never did, mostly I hate my dictator of a teacher Mr. Tanaka. He loved to shower the fourth period kids with too much homework. For the rest of the class, random females, probably Inuyasha's fangirl's, kept asking me questions about his kissing. It was embarrasing to endure all of his gushing (and also more than mildly rabid) fangirls attack me and say that I 'stole their man' and 'how dare you kiss him! I have known him longer than you!' I wish I could just die...

**Inuyasha**

It was another normal P.E class, when suddenly, this guy, who I have never seen or talked to in my whole school life, started talking to me.

"I heard that you and Higurashi had an intense kissing session in the hallway two days ago."  
"So what if we did? What do you care?" I asked.

"You did?" He asked incredulously.  
"I never said that!"

"Yes you did!"  
"No I didn't! You are twisting my words!"  
The P.E. coach blew the whistle, to indicate that we could go to what ever class that was next.

I started to walk down the giant grass field, and once I saw the hallway walls, there was something unbelieveable on the wall. You would never guess what it was! It was a picture of me and Kagome (yes, Kagome. You heard right!) the day we had kissed. It was true. Someone had actually caught our little makeout session. I will personally kill whoever got that picture of us! As I was fuming, a disgruntled Kagome, (speak of the devil!) bumped into me!  
"What the hell?" Kagome gasped, looking at the picture of me and her once she picked up her dropped books.

"Unbelieverable, isn't it?"

"Who would do such a thing?" Kagome asked. There was a short pause in our convorsation, in which we looked at each other and said:

"Kikyo."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! and I know its been a while, so don't remind me! Reviews are, as always, appriciated! So the longer the review, the faster the update!**


	12. Believe the Unbelieveable, pt 2

12- Believe The Unbelieveable pt. 2

**Inuyasha**

"I'm gonna kill Kikyo!" I growled.

"No, you're not. We've gotta find her first. Only then shall we kill her." Kagome says calmly. All I can do is agree.

"Where do you think she would be?" I suddenly ask. It took us ten minutes to look for Kikyo, and then we found her in the most unlikely place. A classroom. Probably serving detention or something like that.

"Kikyo!" Kagome loudly whispers, "Kikyo! Over here!" Kikyo stopped sweeping (at Kihoro, detentions for minor things, like interruptions or misbehavior, result in sweeping the teacher who gave you detention's room.) looked out the door at us for a second and went back to sweep, as if we weren't at the door.

"Kikyo, damn it, get over here!" I say, angerily. Kikyo puts the broom to the side of the room, and walks towards us.

"You have fifteen seconds to explain your self, Takahashi. 15...14..." Kikyo starts counting down from fifteen.

"There was a picture of Kagome and me-"  
"Oops, times up! Get the hell away!" She snapped, even though we had seven and a half seconds left.

"Kikyo, god, why won't you let us ask-" Kagome asked, her infamous short temper kicking in.

"When I say no, I mean it!"  
"Whe don't care Usawa! Just tell us this, did you or didn't you put the picture of Inuyasha and me kissing in the hallway?" Kagome half yelled, half asked. Her fuse had exploded.

"What are you talking abut Higurashi? I am innocent!" Kikyo said, obviously lying.

"Liar!" I shout.

"I don't care what you think of me, Takahashi!" KIkyo slams the door in my and Kagome's faces. There was a silence, not a confortable one, I might add.

"What if...what if she's really telling the truth?" Kagome asks, timidly.

"Like hell she is! Kikyo hates me, and possibly you, with a fiery passion. She would do anything to humiliate me." I explain.

"But taking a picture of me and you... you know...intense, even for Kikyo?" Kagome asks. It was as if she was trying to make me believe Kikyo had feelings other that spite and anger.

"But who else could have done it?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kikyo was the one who put up the picture!"  
Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let's go and interrogate her _one more time!_ If she says 'no' this time, she's off the hook." Kagome said, making a good compromise. We both walked towards the same room we were at a minute ago. For some weird reason, the door was ajar. Kikyo was in the room, with one of her many friends, Yura I think is the other girl's name.

"So, did you tell them about the picture?" Yura asked in a nervous whisper.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that they bought it." Kikyo replied just as quietly.

Kagome seemed to have caught onto their conversation pretty quickly.

"Inuyasha, you were right! Kikyo _did _hang the picture of us!"

"I told you so, I told you so! And you said I was wrong!" I exclaimed in victory. I, Inuyasha Takahashi, swear to never let Kagome live this moment down as long as she stays at Kihoro.

"Ok, Inuyasha, you win this time, but you've got to stay quiet!" She says.

I still rubbed the fact that I was right and she was wrong for a couple of minutes. After a while, Kagome forced me to shut up and continue spying on Yura and Kikyo to see if they had anymore valueable information. They both nodded at each other, seeming to have ended speaking to each other. Yura seemed to have walked towards the door.

"What are you two doing here?" She shrieks.

"We heared everything!" Kagome yells.

"You heard nothing Higurashi!" Yura counters weakly.

" I can tell Principal Kyoshi that you and Kikyo wrongfully spread rumors about Inuyasha and me! That's called slander!" I only agree with Kagome on this statement.

"You wouldn't!" Kikyo says.

"I will! You could get in serious trouble for spreading stuff like that!" Kagome says powerfully

"Ok, FINE! I will take down the posters if you two _swear _to not tell the principal!" Kikyo says defeatedly.

"Come on, Yura. Let's go." Yura followed meekly.

Once they were out of earshot, I started to talk to Kagome again.

"Kagome, that was amazing! You now have dirt on the virtually most popular girl in the whole school!" Kagome looked so happy...

"I couldn't have done it with out you!" She hugged me, blushed, and ran back to her dorm. She had left me in the hallway smiling. Damn her and her positive attitude...

* * *

**A/N: I'm back after a whole month! I am truly sorry for not updating earlier, mostly because school has taken up my time. I will update quicker next time, I promise! Don't forget to review!  
Until Chapter 13, this is NickyFox13 saying, see you! (Haha, those last two sentences rhymed!)**


	13. It's Simple, Really

Chapter 13- It's Simple, Really

**Kagome**

Ever since the incident with Kikyo, Inuyasha and I have been weirdly been closer. He now is often talking to me with his friends, and at the same lunch table. Today, I sat with Sango. It was a nice change of pace. Lately, Inuyasha has been avoiding me like I was the Black Plague and if I touched him he would die. He's just weird like that, so I have ignored it. Sango has been sitting and gossiping her head off, saying that Brenna Blake dumped her boyfriend, and some other random drivel I didn't want to listen to.

"Hey, Sango, have you seen Ayame? She hasn't come to lunch yet." I said, cutting Sango off.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't. Should we look for her?" Sango asked.

"No."

"Why?"  
I pointed. Ayame Inutoru, tough girl, the girl who said 'I-won't-cry-over-_anything_' Ayame. Very unusual sight if you ask me.

"What's wrong Ayame?"

"My boyfriend dumped me, the insensitive jerk."

"No need to go on, Ayame. If you want, I'll beat him up." Sango offered. Ayame and I laughed, knowing full well that Sango was a black belt in karate and could severely hurt somebody if she wanted to.

"No...no, it's fine."

As if on cue, Koga the Flirt sat by Ayame, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Koga was known to flirt endlessly with any given girl at any given time. Hell, he would flirt with a lamp if it was possible...(also if that was considered sane.)

"Hey, baby. You free Satuday?" Koga asked, inching steadily closer to Ayame.

"Get the hell away from me, Wolf. You are not wanted here!" She pused him away.

"I'm hurt! Really, Ayame!" Koga said, feigning hurt.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood." She got up and sat at a different table.

"Looks like I'm not wanted here." Koga left.

Sango and I exchanged glances. We both knew that both Koga and Ayame had some kind of feeling for each other. It was painfully obvious actually. Ever since I got here at this boarding school, my best friends were Sango and Ayame. The first days of school were fun, and whenever Ayame started to talk with me and Sango, Koga would soon be not to far behind, ready to ask Ayame on a date. Obviously, she had always turned the poor guy down. She came close once to saying 'yes', but that is a whole different story. Sango and I both agreed that we should get them together no matter what. Our deadline? Christmas.

**Inuyasha**

I haven't been talking to Kagome lately. She seemsto be hanging out with Ishiyama and Inutoru more often. As I sit alone, Koga decides to sit across from me.

"Inu, my buddy! Looking at Higurashi's ass again?"

"I am _not _looking at Kagome's butt!"

"Sure you aren't..."

"What do you want?"  
"You like her don't ya?  
I don't answer, and I give him a growl.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. For the incredibly low price of six hundred yen, I'll get you and Miss Higurashi together by Christmas. I'll even give you a 30 day money back guarentee!"  
"600 yen!" He wishes that was a bargain...

"It's a deal, then."

_Gulp! This is gonna be one long December!_

* * *

**A/N: 600 yen, estimated, comes out to about 5 U.S dollars. If that's not completely accurate, I apologize! (HAHAHA! Cliffie!)**

**I would have updated sooner, but school got in the way! Since I'm on winter break, I'll be able to update more. As always, reviews are appriciated! Merry (almost) Christmas, happy third day of Hannukah, merry Kwanza, happy New Year! Happy holidays!**

**Until Chapter 14,**

**NickyFox13!**


	14. Coming Together

Chapter 14- Coming Together

**A/N: I'm in an update-y type of mood. So here came out ch. 14. I hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Inuyasha**

This morning, I did some thinking. The catch? It was about the date/bet I went to the office to sit and think before class. Mr. Kyoshi, the principal, didn't seem to mind. Sesshoumaru, my elder half-brother, did. I have no clue why he wanted to work at a boarding school's front office, but if Sesshoumaru wanted to work somewhere, the pay must have been good.

"What stupid act have you done this time?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything stupid!" I cried indignantly.

"Knowing you, you probably did." Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

"Why must you be so mean?"

"I'm just like that. Now explain what you did so I can really know what you did was stupid." Sesshoumaru is not like this, he almost _never _asks for an explaination for a wrongdoing or stupid act! He would just either laugh at me or say how I make him look bad! Damn him and his out of character nature!

"To make a long story short: Me plus Koga equal bet about dating a girl. Very stupid, don't you think?" I explained, hastily adding the last bit sarcastically.

"Go out with the girl, win and live happily ever after. Besides, anybody with half a mind would probably tell you like this girl."

"I don't like her!"

"I don't _think _you like her, I _know_. Trust me, I've dated girls who liked me."  
"Oh yeah! Name three!"

"There was Reina, Fianna and Maia."

"Reina 'moved' to Michigan and never came back, Fianna was a lesbian and you dumped Maia within a fortnight, saying she was 'too clingy'." I retorted quickly.

"Whatever, little brother. You still like her. Go on a date with her or something, try to win her heart."  
"It's not that simple, Sesshoumaru!"  
"Yes it is! Now go, take my advice, or I'll have to get Mr. Kyoshi out here." Sesshoumaru said threateningly. I gupled, and nodded yes. I left quickly. Just as the bell rang, I started to sprint to class. There was a hand on my shoulder, and then I jumped, screaming.

"God, Inuyasha, you're jumpy. One too many cups of coffee this morning?" It was Kagome, and her wonderful sarcastic wit.

"What? I just wanted to say hello." She said awkwardly. This was my only chance to take my half-brother's advice. I inhaled, exhaled and said quickly;

"You, me, date, Saturday, 6:10 sharp."  
"Sure, ok." Kagome answers, not sounding that sure. I grin and leave.

**Kagome**

Crap...I just agreed to a date. Man, why me? That's something to ask Sango. She's in my homeroom, luckily, and usually we are five or ten minutes early so we can talk and get help.

"So, Miss Kagome, what be ailin' ya today?" Sango asked in a very bad Jamacian accent, once I sat down.

"I'll tell you if you swear never to speak in a Jamacian accent again."

"Deal."  
"Ok, me and Mr. Takahashi are going on a date."  
"EWWW! Gross, you're going on a date with Inuyasha's father! I haven't even met, let alone known about, Inuyasha's dad!"  
"No, you genius, its Inuyasha, the kid! God, you freak, why would I go out with a man who could be my father! Thanks alot, Sango, you just gave me insanely sick mental images!"  
"Well, sorry! Geez, you should have been more clear!" I glared at Sango, who was acting very idiotic at the moment.  
"To make this date easier on you, I'll go, and force Ayame to come too with Koga."  
"Wouldn't it be weird to go on a date with no date, Sango?"  
"Fine, I'll take Miroku." Sango sighed exasperatedly.

"Why _Miroku_? You are constantly complaining how lecherous and perverted he is!"

"Well, once word gets out, he'll be the one begging to go with me." I now feel better about this date on Friday, knowing Sango will be coming, and Ayame too, well, forced, but still coming. Now I've got to worry about what to wear...It's Tuesday, and the date is Saturday. I've got four days. Don't panic, Higurashi!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter fourteen. Yes, Sesshy made his debut this chapter! Is he to OOC? There will definately be some fun stuff happening next chapter. If you want to know, all I ask you is to review! (Yeah, that's goes for the people who put 'Karma' on the favourites and alerts list, especially if you haven't reviewed before!)**


	15. The Night of Dates and Slight Disaster

Chapter 15- The night of Dates and slight Disaster

**A/N: Woohoo! First update of '07! Awesome, huh? Well, at least I think so. Anywho, here's chapter the fifteenth of 'Karma'. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Kagome**

Friday had finally come. The day of my date with Inuyasha. I also got Sango and Ayame to go with Koga and Miroku respectively. So far, everything looks good. I checked the clock again, for the second time since classes had ended. It was five ten, meaning that there was about one hour until Sango, Ayame and I had to meet Inuyasha. Sango, as usual, took up the most time trying to look nice. Apparantely, she also took the most time showering, which annoyed Ayame greatly.

"Hurry up Sango! You're going to have to get out of the shower sometime, meaning today!" Ayame cried.

"Be patient, dammit! I'm nearly done!" Sango's muffled answer seemed to make Ayame angry.

"If you don't get out in 5…4…3…" Sango burst out of the door, dressed in a shirt and sweat pants, fixing her hair. She probably didn't want to change into her nice clothes yet.

"Are you happy now, Ayame, I'm out!" The red head snorted and went into the room to take her shower. It was going to be a long night indeed. Twenty five minutes, a shower, many different hairstyles and some clothes mixups, we were all ready. It took long enough! Sango and Ayame kept fighting on who stole the other's shirt. It ended up they both took my shirt, which was weird, because we should have known by now whose clothes were theirs. Since we were early for Inuyasha, we used the spare time to read, do homework and relax. It 6:05, about ten minutes later, when there was a loud knocking on the door. I sat up, and opened it. It was Inuyasha, five minutes eary, with Koga and Miroku.

"Let's go and get this over with." Inuyasha said. I agreed, and walked out of the door with Sango and Ayame. The six of us went into Inuyasha's car, since it was the largest, with Sango driving. Frankly, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku driving worries me. Ayame didn't want to drive, and nobody wanted to argue with her, and I was still trying to get my licence. Besides, Sango was a good driver. The drive to the resturant was very quiet, except for the radio, which was fairly loud. Sango parked, and we finally went into the resturant, called The Gilded Lily. I don't know what a 'gilded lily' was, but the place inside was nice enough. I was worried how expensive this place was. I didn't bring much money, only about thirty five dollars. Ayame, Sango, Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha looked pretty content though. The waiter sat us at a nice looking booth.

"Your server shall be here in a couple of minuters." The waiter left. Literally a couple of minutes later, the server came. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw him.

"Hello, I'm Hojo and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to start out with a drink or an appitizer?" That was it! Hojo Tanaka was a guy who was smitten with me when I was in my old neighboorhood, before I moved to Tokyo. It was really embarrasing to see him after such a long time. I hid my head with the menu, thanking God it was one of those large, book like ones. Hiding behind a menu didn't seem to help, because Hojo seemed to notice who was behind the menu...

"H-Higurashi, what are you doing here?"

**Inuyasha**

Hojo stopped dead, and breathlessly asked:

"H-Higurashi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date." Kagome answered feebly.

There was an awkward silence. He finished taking our orders with a monotone voice. I felt bad for the poor kid, he probably really liked Kagome at one point. Must have crushed him seeing a long time crush witth another guy. To me, this seemed like one of those times where it was hard to decide weather the situation was ironicly hilarious and to laugh, or be polite and not brag about having his crush on a date. I was really glad this date was over, because it was a disaster. Ayame spilled soup over herself and Koga, Kaogme spilled her drink all over the table, and got a little bit on a random waiter. Miroku saw a cute waitress, and started to flirt with her, where Sango had to pull him back. Turned out that the waitress was old enough to be his mother. Ick. It was totally embarrasing, and once we all chipped in for the bill, we immidiately left.

After ten long minutes driving, we were back at school. Koga and Miroku were already gone, having apologized about the date, and went to the dorm. Ayame and Sango had also dissappeared. It was just me and Kagome. We stared at each other awkwardly.

"That was some date, wasn't it?" Kagome said, trying to force some small talk between us.

"Yeah." I said. A whole minute passed. It felt like we were being watched...

"Come on, kiss Kagome already!" A voice called. It was Miroku, Mr. Lecher.

"SHUT UP, BAKA!" Kagome screamed. She slapped Miroku, and apologized to me. I was ok with it actually. She thanked me for the date, and ran to her dorm. Girls are weird creatures, let me tell you that...

* * *

**A/N: All I ask of you peoples is a review. Is that so hard? That is NOT alot to ask of, that's for sure!**


	16. And then It Rained

Chapter 16- And then It Rained

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Sheesh, can't believe I've been gone for so long. So, after practacally a whole month, here's chapter 16!

* * *

**

**Sango**

Today, Monday, was the week before the big football game at our school. At Kihoro, football is like the national sport. If you want to take a sport at school, you either had to take football or not play at all. Anyways, the school government created 'Spirit Week'. 'Spirit Week' was when, for the five days of school before the big game, everybody dressed up in the theme that was set for the day. Kagome, on the other hand, did not understand the idea of dressing up for a football game.

"What is the point of 'Spirit Week'?"  
"To show spirit for your school. _Obviously_."

"...And why would I want to do that?"

"Don't worry, I'm forcing Ayame to dress up too."  
"Yeah, that makes me feel _so _much better." I could swear I heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice...

**Kagome**

"I'm afraid to ask, but what's the theme today Sango?"  
"Labels."  
"Like food labels? You've _got _to be kidding me!"  
"No, silly! Like goth, punk, skater, valley girl and so on."  
I gave Sango a confused look.

"Just wear a black shirt, skirt, red fishnets and black and red converse, then claim you are a goth or something."  
Five minutes later, I came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. What I wore was nothing special, just what Sango had suggested.  
"So how do I look?"  
"You_ look_ gothic, but can you _act _gothic?"  
As you can tell, I really don't want to do this.  
"Uhh...I hate preps?"

Sango glared at me, looking dissapointed.

"Kags, you can do better than that!"  
"Never call me 'Kags', and maybe I'll try harder."

"Deal."

I tried to 'feel' as depressed as possible.  
"I hate preps. They fucking bug me, and their damn happy selves. Posers also bug the freaking crap outta me. I am gonna listen to My Chemical Romance, while cutting myself."  
Sango looked really surprised.

"That was spooky! A bit too intense, but otherwise, you are good to go."  
I felt really weird, dressing up like this. Well, I should be happy that I'm not the only one doing this.

---

"Good god!"

I gasped, looking at more than half of the school, dressed as 'labels'. As Sango and I walked through the halls, five boys on skate boards, whom I assumed were 'skater boys', wizzed by.  
A flock of giggling female 'preps' also went by us, probably talking about the newest pair of shoes from that fancy mall down the street, while the 'stoners' were laying back on the wall, looking oddly smug and possibly actually high. Lord, is this school weird!

We were both walking to Math class when, all of a sudden, a familiar looking red head walked at our pace.  
"Who- OH MY GOD! IT'S AYAME!" I screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, SANGO?!"  
Sango looked at me like I was a crazy person in the insane asylum.

_This girl is definately insane. Or smoking something. I sincerely hope its not the latter. _

"Yeah, hello to you also, Kagome." Ayame was dressed in a regular collared shirt, with a tie and a plaid skirt. On her feet were loafers, with knee high socks. Instead of the normal pigtails, she had her hair down. I never noticed how long her hair was... In short, Ayame looked like an anime schoolgirl.  
I was in shock.  
"Uhhh...yeah. What are you supposed to be, Kagome?"  
"Goth. I hate preps and posers, supposedly."  
"I'm an 'innocent middle schooler'. Kinda goes against my nature, eh?"  
I nodded in agreement. Ayame was really stubborn and had a short temper. The day Ayame was ever considered a 'cute, innocent girl' was the day my hair suddenly turned blonde, Miroku ever acted gentlemanly and Sango ever had blue eyes.

"Sango, you never told us what you were."  
"Yeah! Come on, tell us!"  
Sango took out her cell phone, and pretended to turn it on.

"Like, oh. My. God. Becky! You know that, like, totally hot guy in science class? Yeah, he like, totally winked at me. Yuh-huh! Yup! NO WAY! Well, like see ya!"

Ayame and I laughed at Sango's act. She was definately did a good 'valley girl' impression.

---

After Math, I had a free period. So I took that time to relax and kick back. When I sat on the bench, the one and only Inuyasha was sitting there too, listening to his Ipod Nano.

I tapped his shoulder and asked:  
"Did you dress up for the 'spirit week' theme today?"  
"Yup. One of those weird dudes who are constantly attached to their electronics...or something."  
"Ha. That's funny!" Yeah, I bet he didn't believe that.

"...And what in the world are you?"  
"A goth. Supposedly, I hate preps, posers and love listening to My Chemical Romance while being extremely depressed." If it wasn't so loud, I could have sworn I heard a laugh out of the stubborn boy.

There was an awkward silence between us.  
"I should go. I...uh, need to use the lady's room." I said, not trying to sound like I truely wanted to leave, but had to.  
He swiftly grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes. That was unconfortable, as he was at least a good eight or nine inches taller than me.

All of a sudden, he pulled me into a kiss. I think this time, he actually meant it, not like the time in the hallway, when he tried to shut me up. It was one of those corny moments you'd only find in a sappy, romance chick-flick. Truthfully, I actually kinda, sorta liked it. The once cloudy sky then started to pour rain. We broke away, seconds later. He smiled. It was the perfect moment.

* * *

**A/N: Good god, was that ending corny! But yeah, I hope you readers don't kill me for it, though. **

**Anyways, the label idea actually came from a Harry Potter bad!fic in which an OC, the main character, was supposedly 'gothic' and hated posers and preps. If you want to read it, laugh at it's stupidity, and loose a lot of IQ points, the story is called 'My Immortal' by xxxbloodyrists666xxx. Not for the faint of heart or easily offended. Also, no offence to real goths, as Kagome being a goth was supposed to be sort of funny. The blonde/blue eye crack that Kagome made earlier? Not supposed to be hurtful. I know blondes and people with blue eyes, and they are my really close friends. **

Ok, rant/apology over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review! This has nothing to do with last chapter, I know.


	17. Football Games and Conversations

Chapter 17- Football Games and Conversations

**A/N: Holy freaking crap, I haven't updated in a while. Practically a whole month! Yeah, all I ask of you readers is to refrain from throwing tomatoes at me. Haha, yeah! Anyways, school is a total bitch (please excuse my language, lol!) and has thus causing me to be really busy. Yeah, add some writers block to that and a second story to that and shabam! A whole month in the waiting process! Yeah, I should stop talking now and just start the story...

* * *

**

**Inuyasha**

This is sad. There's me, sitting on the bleachers pathetically waiting for the damned football game, and there is everybody else, wanting the game to start as quickly as possible. Pretty much the whole school was here, in the school colors of purple and silver, sitting on the bleachers, chatting about the forthcoming game. I wasn't much of a sports type of person, only playing for P.E, as it wasn't optional. I did watch sports, on the other hand. Only five minutes until this game was actually going to begin! As the seconds ticked down, and my boredom, the person I least wanted to see had decided to show up. Koga. For reasons unknown to me, he and Ayame Inutoru were sitting on the bleacher below me.

"Ok, Ayame, what did Koga make you do?"  
"I don't know what in the world you are talking about, but if it involves you and Koga fighting, I don't want to be a part of it." Ayame said, throwing her hands in the air. Apparantly, she was innocent, so I figured there was no need to bug her.

"Koga, what do you want? I'll be broke if you ask for any more money..."  
"No, you weirdo, I want no money. Really Inuyasha, why are you suspicious of me wanting to sit by his friend?"

I raised an eyebrow, even more convinced that Koga wanted something. I was too lazy to care any farther, and didn't want to waste my energy asking questions about a seemingly non-existent plot. As the timer reached the one minute point, I saw Sango walking towards the bleachers, with Kagome on her shoulder. Kagome looked really drunk. Wait..._Kagome_? Drunk? No way! ALl of a sudden, Sango and Kagome climbed next to the seat where I was currently sitting.

"Hey, Inuyasha." She says, sounding oddly tired.

"Hi." Awkward silence. "So is Kagome really drunk?" I blurted.

"Yes and no."  
"It's a simple yes or no question. Is she or isn't she?"  
"Well, technically she is, but not from alcohol."

"I like chicken!" Kagome said, slurring her words.

"Yes, Kagome, chicken is good." Sango said in a creepy motherly tone.

"Really, what else makes you drunk if not by alcohol?" I asked, trying to bring up the previous subject again.

"Kagome, for some reason, gets drunk off of the weirdest things, mostly drinks. This time was Cherry Pepsi." Sango sighed.

"That is really pathetic."  
"I agree thoroughly." Kagome, after much time spent rocking from side to side, and twitching, she had fallen asleep on the bleachers. It would have been cute if she wasn't drunk and sixteen. Even though Sango and I would have missed most of the football game, the two of us felt sympathetic and carried Kagome to her dorm. Once the two of us arrived at the dorm, we put Kagome in her bed. She actually looked peaceful sleeping. Let's hope her hangover isn't too horrible...

**Kagome**

When I woke up that morning, I had the worst headache ever imagined. I was in bed with my school clothes on. When I wondered how I got in my bed, I saw Sango, asleep on a chair next to my be.  
"Sango?" I asked, unsure. She was still asleep, apparantly, and when I asked for her, she had woken up.

"Kagome, you're ok!"  
"What are you talking about? Was I knocked out or something?"  
"You slept like you were, though." That voice was all too familiar...Inuyasha! Wait, how was a boy in the girl's dorm?  
"Kagome, you are a bad girl! You got drunk off of Cherry Pepsi yesterday!" Sango scolded mockingly.

"Haha, you are such a great friend." I said sarcastically.  
"Sarcasm is very unladylike, Kagome." Sango said playfully.

"You are on to talk! You are sarcastic alot more than I am."

"Kagome, don't start to pin things on me."  
"Oh well, I just did."

"Kagome! You should be grateful we brought you inside or you would have been sleeping outside on the bleachers! I knew we should have left you." Inuyasha spat. I think that translates into 'You are welcome, Kagome'.

"I just thanked you, Inuyasha! What else do you want from me?" The silver haired male didn't answer. Like I said before, these guys are _great_. (Note the sarcasm right there.)

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I would have posted this chapter earlier, but school has been driving me insane, and for the past couple of days, I've been really tired. Anyways, yeah, that's my crazy life in a rather short nutshell. I hope nobody cares that this chapter only tied in with the last chapter and not chapter fifteen. If you do, try not to flame me for it, lol.**

**Did you read the chapter? I assume you did. Review it, please.**


	18. When In Doubt

Chapter 19- When In Doubt

**A/N: Yay for the quick udates! Haha, as you could probably tell, last chapter was mindless fluff. This chapter will definately have plot. So enjoy!

* * *

**

**Kagome**

It was an average Tuesday, and in Math, my class was taking a test. I stared at the page blankly. Even though I studied my butt off for this test, I barely remembered how to do it. I looked around the classroom, and I saw hard working students. Since I'd be getting graded on this, I decided to at least try and finish it. After ten minutes, the test had finished, and I only completed six problems. Well, at least I only had four problems I didn't do out of twenty possible questions. As I packed up my things and started to walk to my third period Science class, I bumped into Kikyo. Rather, Kikyo pulled me by the sleeve and looked at me with a questioning looking face.

"How can you do it?"  
I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha. How you do you get him to like you so much?"

"What in the world are you talking about? Since when does Inuyasha like me in that way? Hey! How do you know stuff like that?"

"Stop asking so many questions and answer my first one."

"I don't think Inuyasha likes me in that way."

"If you don't answer me, then I'll get Inuyasha to answer me. Good day to you, Higurashi." Kikyo said curtly, walking away. The only thing I could think of that was running in Kikyo's mind was: _When in doubt, ask Inuyasha._

**Inuyasha**

"Stop following me, Usawa!" I screamed, running away from a crazy Kikyo. For the past ten minutes, I was sprinting away from Kikyo's crazy questions of

'Why do you like Kagome when you could have me?' or 'Stop running, you idiot!'. It was really weird running from my ex-girlfriend. Most of the time, you'd think she'd be normal and leave me alone when I politely asked her.

"Why do you keep stalking me?" I yelled at Kikyo, who was a good foot behind me.

"I still love you!" Kikyo and I dated alot last year, probably six months at least. She was smitten with me, almost to the point of a freaky fangirl like obsession. At first it was oddly flattering, but after a while, it got annoying. I never really expected obsessive love from Kikyo, as she seemed more of a cool, calm 'look-at-me-I'm-so-cool' type of person. She was an aloof person, not one really to bring much attention to herself and definately not an outcast, as she was extremely popular.. Kikyo didn't strike me as obsessive.

"I don't care! Get a different boyfriend and leave me alone!" She stopped dead in her tracks, looking about to burst into tears at any moment. Right at that split second, she started to cry.

"Don't cry, please don't. God, why are you crying?!" I said desparately, more muttering to myself than anything else. Kagome,all of a sudden, walked by us. When Kagome stopped, Kikyo immidiately stopped crying (or as much as she could) to say:

"You'll regret talking smack about Kikyo Usawa! You'll both see." She ran off, and Kagome gave me a confused look. I, apparantly, agreed with Kagome's confused look. I wondered why Kikyo would act like this. Only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's been awhile, so don't kill me about the slow update! Short, but at least you got a chapter, right? Kikyo is insanely OOC, but try not to flame me for it too badly, ok? Thanks! Anyways, review, por favor.**


	19. Dear Diary

Chapter 19- Dear Diary...

* * *

_Dear Diary._

_I feel ashamed that I haven't never written in you, Diary, so I think I'll start today. Good news, Kikyo stopped acting like a crazy fangirl and chasing after Inuyasha. I'm glad because personally, it was creepy._

**I agree**

_Inuyasha!_

**That's my name, don't wear it out.**

_Get out of my diary!_**  
****Not until I get bored, so ha.**

_Well, boo-hoo, Inuyasha, I'm the writer and _I_ say 'GET OUT!'_

**Well, I'm intruding and I can stay as long as I want.**

_Whatever. Anyways, Ayame is going crazy..._

**Are you serious? Your buddy Red has finally declared herself 'insane'?  
**_Her name is Ayame and no, you idiot, she' completely sane._

**Then why did you say 'Ayame is going crazy'?**

_You so rudely interrupted me. She's happy because Koga finally confessed his love to her. Took him long enough because he's loved her as far as I can remember._

**I'm amazed, Wolfie finally found a girl that can match his stubbornness...**

_Oh, quiet you!_

**Well, it's corny that Koga found his 'soul mate' and actually believes in the 'true love' and all of this corny gushy crap.**

_...And that's why you don't have a girlfriend._

**Stay out of my love life, wench!**

_You were asking for it. Oh stop mumbling and being such a baby! Take it like a man!_

**I really despise you right now.**

_I love you too, Inu. _

**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

Later

_Inuyasha? Are you there? No? Good. Thank goodness! I am really thankful for this peace and quiet._

**Not anymore, Kagome.**

_Ah, damn._

**I thought you loved me!**

_Yes._

**Yes what?**

_Yes, you may leave._

**But this is fun!**

_Not for me. So, now I ask you nicely, please leave._

**Fine, but you haven't seen the last of me! **

_Oh please...and here I go, with my diary entry, finishing off from where I left off last time: Koga and Ayame. I mean, they make such a cute couple..._

Like you and Inuyasha?

_Why is everybody writing in my diary? Seriously Sango, I thought you were my friend!_

I am. So I'm intruding in your privacy.

_I also do not like Inuyasha like that._

Yes you do. You guys have a married couple-esque friendship.

_Prove it._

I will: you guys both fight like a couple, then make up. You two have a strong, relationship and have suffered much together.

_That proved nearly nothing._

I don't care. I'm leaving.

_Now I'm left thinking- do I really Inuyasha..._that _way?_

* * *

**A/N: Are you glad I'm back? I hope so, because I am. Short chapter, yes, but hey, at least it's there! Yeah, I meant for this to be purely a diary entry, but it turned into notes. Do you hate it or love it? If you hate it, please don't flame me horribly. Thanks, and please review!**


	20. Of Stolen Diaries

Chapter 20- Of Diaries and Secrets

**Inuyasha**

I'm so evil, truly so. Why? I stole Kagome's diary. It was such a tempting task, seeing as the diary was sitting there _on the drawe__r. _Kagome wasn't even there to witness! I know, I shouldn't have done it, but what's done is done. I've always wondered what Kagome would write in her diary, if she ever did anyway. As I started on Kagome's first entry (the one I, and later Sango it seems, wrote in), it was none other than Miroku Tsuda who walked in the room.

"Hey, Inuyasha! What are you reading?" Miroku asked in an enthusiastic manner. I didn't answer."Wait, Inuyasha _reading?_ That's not right..." Miroku said, after a dramatic pause. He obviously tried to joke with me. Only under Koga's influence would Miroku insult me like that.

"It's none of your business what I do and don't read!" I snapped, trying to hide the fact that I stole Kagome's diary. Miroku wouldn't let me live it down that I actually stole something. Kagome would probably kill me before she would let me live it down.

"Oh, come on. It can't be _that _bad!" Miroku said, trying to grab the diary from out of my hands.

"It is, now leave me alone, Miroku!" I said, trying to get Miroku to leave me alone. Besides, I didn't want him guilt tripping me about how bad it is to steal something that wasn't mine. Sure, I do know that stealing is bad, but Kagome was another issue. I've know her long enough that she'd probably kill me, resurrect me to then kill me a second time. I also wrote in her diary in her dorm room, so that probably counts as a something bad in her book. On second thought, I better return Kagome's diary, because personally, I like to be alive and I want to live to be twenty five years old.

**Kagome**

"Sango, where's my diary?" I asked, frantically looking for my diary. Who would do such a thing? I mean, it was brand new! What could I have written that was of value to any single person besides me? I don't have any money in my diary, neither do I have any thing that could be worth anything to sell. I have photos of my family, but I doubt there would be anybody who would want to stalk me. "Sango, do you even care that I lost my diary? You're just sitting on your bed, reading for Pete's sake!"

"Oh, Kagome. I do indeed care about your diary, but not enough to help you find it." Sango replied, looking back down at her magazine.

"Sango, you're such a selfish person! You won't even help your best find her precious belongings?" I said, half seriously.

"Yes, actually. I won't help you because I hate you _so_ much." Sango said sarcastically, while getting up to help me."You're such a nice friend, Sango!" After fifteen minutes of searching, there was a knock at the dorm door. Sango got it, using the excuse of the door to stop helping me, most likely. Man, she's so lazy!

"Inuyasha?" I was confused. Why would Inuyasha of all people visit my dorm of all places?"Kagome, I have something for you." He said, and then handed me my diary!

"Oh, thank you so much, Inuyasha! Where did you find my diary?" He then seemed to freeze in his spot, as if he could have been hiding something.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? Answer me already!"

"Just take the diary already!" He snapped, and then he ran off. Huh, that's odd. Inuyasha just running away is just something that doesn't make sense. He seems like the type of guy who would face his problems. Oh well, I got my diary…but for some reason, I feel as if Inuyasha is hiding something very important from me.

* * *

**A/N: I feel terrible for not updating '****It's Called ****Karma' in the past month. School got in the way**** of writing****, and then I started a new story, so that story got more attention. I could go on with a bunch of different****, very long, and useless**** excuses, but ****I bet ****you don't want to hear them. :laughs: ****Expect to see more chapters ****following**** this one! ****Apologies for the short chapter, but hopefully the fact that I updated will make up for the length and update time. **


	21. A Lesson In Karma

Chapter 21- A Lesson in Karma

**Inuyasha**

Have you ever had that feeling after you have done something wrong? You know the one that lies in the pit of your stomach? Miroku tells me that feeling is called 'remorse'. I, however, think its nausea, but Miroku and I have different opinions about things. Or maybe he's just crazy…It was probably because he thought I actually felt bad about stealing Kagome's diary or some crap like that. Oh well, Miroku will get over himself one day.

"Inuyasha, come on or we'll be late for class!" Miroku reminded me for the twentieth time in five minutes.

"Oh, relax Miroku. We're only a minute late."

"But you know Mr. Stern goes crazy when people are late to his class." Mr. Stern was the math teacher who taught in room 218, and obsessed with students arriving to class late. Rumor has it he has sent kids to detention for being five minutes to class! Okay, I will admit, I don't know if that is nothing but a stupid rumor, but it is true that Mr. Stern hates it when his students are late. Most teachers go hog-wild insane when kids arrive late to class anyway.

"Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Tsuda, you are both late," Mr. Stern drawled as Miroku and I walked in the math room.

"We are both sorry, Mr. Stern." Miroku said, trying to be polite. I could tell he just wanted to be left alone and start the class. "Sit, both of you." Mr. Stern then started the lesson, which was something I was already good at. Not paying attention ever killed anybody, did it?

After twenty minutes, I became restless, but I don't have a clue why. I stared at the clock, counting down the seconds when class was over.

_Damn! Thirty five more minutes… _Miroku, on the other hand, was intently listening to Mr. Stern lecture the class on variables, which did not appeal to me at all. I kept remembering yesterday, when I returned Kagome's 'stolen' diary. I can_ not_ believe I actually feel bad about taking Kagome's diary! It's just a stupid diary, what harm would it have done if I took the time to read the whole damn thing, which wasn't much in the first place? I do not care enough to blab Kagome's secrets to the whole school. All I want to do is pass high school in one piece, not mindlessly gossip about a stupid girl's 'secrets'. As the minutes passed by, I had no clue what was going on, so I whispered to Miroku:

"Hey, you're my friend… do you think you could lend me your notes?"

"This is the last time I will lend you my notes. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?" Miroku reluctantly gave me his notes so I could copy them quickly. Miroku is a truly good friend, despite what I did to his notes before. The last time Miroku lent me his notes ended badly, because I accidentally ripped them up and threw them away. Well, it's not my fault social studies is so boring! He ended up failing that test. Luckily, he got to make up the test and passed with flying colors. See, that isn't so horrible, Miroku just overreacted. It was only one test, but that's Miroku, he can hold a grudge for the longest time.

Class finally ended, and Miroku got his notes back clean and not in millions of ripped pieces. I'll bet he was proud! As I walked down the hallway, my thoughts drifted back to Kagome's diary. Maybe this stupid feeling of remorse will go away once I tell her the truth...

**Kagome **

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy you were returned to me! Sango kept suggesting that Inuyasha stole my diary, but I thought that, while Inuyasha is definitely an idiot, he would never stoop so low as to steal a diary. I didn't argue ba__ck with Sango; my diary was safely returned__ and that's all I cared about__. Well, I don't really have much to talk about, which saddens me a great deal._

You now have me to talk to, Kagome!

_Sango, what is your problem? Didn't I tell you to stop intruding in my diary?_

You did tell me that. You never told me to actually stop forever!

_When I mean 'stop intruding in my diary' that does mean you can never ever write in it again._

But your reaction…it's hilarious!

_You are such a horrible friend!_

I'm not a horrible friend, I'm just incredibly bored. Yes, I did finish my homework, fed my cute little tan kitty Kirara, and cleaned my side of the dorm!

_I was never going to suggest you do any of those things, you know._

...Wow, is this conversation going nowhere or what? I mean, seriously, we could have talked about something remotely interesting…

_Are you sure you had a reason for intruding in on my diary, because it seems you just want to waste space by torturing me._

Actually, yes, I do have a reason: it's Miroku.

_What about Miroku? He's a pervert, you should not worry about him!_

The funny thing about Miroku is...he's not being as perverted as usual or at all!

_...I should be worried about that, right?_

Heck yes! Miroku's acting _normal_!

_Maybe he is just trying to prove that in order to win you over, he does not have to be perverted to grab your attention._

By god, Miroku's plan is working!

_NOW you should be scared..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update...Life got in the way::laughs:: Anywho, in the diary entry Kagome wrote, **_Kagome writes is in italics,_ while Sango writes in underlined words. **Hope that clears everything up! Please review.**


	22. Apology Demanded

Chapter 21- Apology Demanded

**A/N: Cheer and shout for a speedy update!**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

I have thought long and hard about this, and I have come up with a solution to that stupid nagging feeling, which is remorse and Miroku. I shall tell Kagome about the diary! Yes, I know, the 'Diary Incident' was two days ago, but an apology coming late is one that never came. Miroku tells me that my logic is demented. I say that it's absolutely perfect. Miroku is just a perverted idiot who doesn't know a good plan if it bit him on the rear.

Since classes ended for the day, and homework was put to the side, I wanted to find Kagome. After twenty five straight seconds of standing in the hall doing absolutely nothing important, I went to look for the girl, only to bump into her friends Sango and Ayame.

"Hey, there Inuyasha, are you looking for something?" Ayame asked me.

"Not some_thing_, some_one_." I replied curtly.

"I'll bet you're looking for Kagome!" Sango said enthusiastically. Frankly, this girl scares me. It is as if she can read my mind! Or maybe I'm just incredibly obvious, but I think that is not something to think about at the moment.

"So what if want to look for Kagome?""I last saw her in the dorm room. She was scribbling angrily in her diary." Ayame looked at Sango wearily, and then glanced at me. I felt incredibly awkward since I didn't know Ayame that well."Why are you looking at me like that, Red?""It's Ayame, and I know something is on your mind."

"Just stop spouting nonsense and leave me alone." With that, Sango and Ayame left me alone to find Kagome.

I walked straight ahead to Kagome's dorm, which led me to an already opened door. The room was different from the last time I 'intruded' in here. The posters of various and obscure bands that were previously taped up were ripped down, only to be replaced with pictures of sunsets and flower designs.

"Kagome…" I started, for some reason at a loss for words.

**Kagome**

"Inuyasha? What are you doing in my dorm?" I asked, bewildered that Inuyasha had entered my dorm without knocking.

"That's my name, don't wear it out.""Oh, you think you are _so_ clever with your stupid jokes!"

"People do tell me how funny I am.""You are apparently very arrogant too. So what do you want?" As soon as I finished, Inuyasha went dead silent. The room was eerily quiet as well with both of us not saying anything.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I have homework to do!""Remember the time you lost your diary?""How could I forget that day when my poor diary went missing? It's impossible!""Ha, you are hilarious. But…I have a confession to make Kagome."

"Oh no, I'll bet you have a deadly, life threatening disease, don't you?" I asked dramatically. Inuyasha stared at me oddly.

"How in the world did we get from talking about confessions and diaries to deadly diseases?" I just shrugged mildly, not really needing to give an oral answer.

"So…about that confession? What is it about? You should sit; I think it will be dramatic." I motioned to the closest bed, trying to get Inuyasha to sit down.

"I was the one who stole your diary." Inuyasha blurted out. I was in shock. Inuyasha Takahashi _stole my diary_? That was outrageous! Why would he want to steal my diary? I am not that interesting of a person, let alone be interesting enough to have their diary stolen. Inuyasha must have a very odd taste in books to have stolen my diary. That or he's a stalker; the latter very hard to imagine.

"I do not know weather to smack you then start crying because you read my personal diary or thank you for the apology."

"I apologized, what else do you want from me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Amazingly, I do not want anything else from you! I am really glad you confessed; it was incredibly sweet of you." Inuyasha sighed in relief. If I had half a mind, I would have thought to see a blush on Inuyasha's cheeks…Suddenly, Sango, Ayame and Miroku walked in the room.

"Are we interrupting something? I hope not!" Miroku asked suggestively, earning a hard_ smack_ from Sango.

"What did I do?!" Miroku exclaimed indignantly, rubbing his hand over his cheek. Sango did not answer, and turned to me and asked:

"What are you two doing?"

"Absolutely nothing at all, actually, I was about to leave…" Inuyasha said quickly, trying to make a very lame-brained escape out the door and away from the dorm. "Not so fast, silver head!" Ayame screamed, pulling on Inuyasha's shirt collar.

"'Silver head'? Is that the best you can do, Red?" Inuyasha said, possibly trying to push Ayame's buttons. Inuyasha, I will grudgingly have to admit, was right. Ayame was creative and could have created a better 'I-hate-you' nickname than 'Silver Head'. Although I have no clue why in the world I care about a stupid nickname, seeing as it is none of my business to begin with...

"I could come up with worse nicknames than that, you know…" Ayame said in an extremely angry tone

"What would they be?" Inuyasha retorted calmly.

"I say run before anything gets too out of control." Sango suggested.

The room fell completely and totally silent. It was actually quite freaky how a room can go so hushed so rapidly. "So, Miroku, what brings you here?" I asked, trying to ease the silence.

"Do not fear, Kagome, I am only here to fetch Sir Inuyasha Takahashi."

"You are one weird little dude, Miroku Tsuda."

"I shall take that as a compliment!"

* * *

**A/N: ****Ah, come on! Only two reviews from the previous chapter? God, you guys are lazy, ha. But you got a quick update, so how about you leave a review?**** Even if it is just 'I adore this chapter, update soon', I'll take it. **

**…See? Now I'm desperate…Sheesh, what does an author have to do around here to get some reviews? …Okay, I'll shut up now and leave you guys to ****-Smiles cheekily -**


	23. Big Grin

Big Grin

**Kagome**

School was relatively quiet for the next couple of months and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Life, in short, was generally extremely boring to the point of tears. Suddenly Sango ran to my side, with a broad grin plastered on her face.

"Sango, are you okay? You seem…happier than usual."

"That is a good thing, silly!"

"So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you Miroku asked me out."

"Are you serious? Miroku is a pervert! He asks you out multiple times daily!" My jaw was literally agape. I just could _not_ believe that Miroku Tsuda of all people asked Sango out without resorting to groping Sango's rear.

"I am serious, Kagome. Miroku asked me out, no perverted actions at all!"

"This is totally amazing, Sango. A miracle, even! Miroku, the most perverted male in school, asking you out without making a fool out of himself by groping your rear…I am shocked."

"It may also be the fact he wanted to do something nice for me…besides, White Day is coming up anyhow." I pulled out a mini-planner I kept in my backpack. I used it to help keep track of special days, when reports are due, what homework I had that day and so on. I saw that it was March ninth, making White Day five days away. I totally forgot about White Day!

White Day is a holiday in Japan, which is a twist on the holiday of 'Saint Valentine's Day', which is celebrated February fourteenth. Despite the fact that it is not a national holiday, people celebrate it. Basically, males buy his 'special woman' a treat. I would think that Miroku's special woman is Sango, and his treat would be a date without being perverted. Usually on Saint Valentine's Day, women give chocolate, either store bought or handmade, to a man of their choice. Sango gave Miroku some of her famous handmade chocolate on Valentine's Day, which I found sweet. I gave Inuyasha some chocolate I got from the store, just because I thought it would be nice. I vaguely remember Inuyasha blushing…

I did not really have anybody to give a gift to on White Day, so I usually got some store bought chocolate for my younger brother Souta and some store bought sugar free caramels for my Grandfather. I would still send Souta and Grandfather their chocolate and caramels, but it might be hard, seeing as I am at a boarding school and all.

"Do you think Inuyasha will do something for you for White Day?" Sango asked, trying to ease the awkward silence between us.

"I don't think so, but that's just me being skeptical."

"Oh, Kagome, why must you be so skeptical, it is unladylike to be so!""Ladylike-smadylike! I do not care!"

**Inuyasha**

I swear, this school has gotten more boring by the day. Life has gotten too quiet for me, gosh darn it! Oh well, at least things will be calm, it is not like gossip will come and turn this school in to shambles, although it would be funny as long as I was not the butt of the gossip.

I swear, everywhere I walk, I see Kagome right in front of me. She is usually with Sango, which does not surprise me. Apparently, they are giggling about something. Better yet, I would like to know, because frankly, that giggling is extremely annoying.

"What in the world are you two giggling about?" The laughing subsided the second I asked that.

"White Day is coming up in five days…" Sango started, sounding as if she wanted to say something, but held back.

"It would be nice if…" Kagome said, speaking in fragments just as Sango was.

"Your sentence fragments confuse me!"

"I wanted to do something for White Day with you!" Kagome blurted out suddenly. I was shocked. Kagome Higurashi asked me out for White Day…Not that I liked her romantically though. I went on one date with her and we are friendly with each other, but in no way do I like her in a romantic way. She is like my sister, although we are not related in blood. She is kind and sweet with an eccentric side, and we have been friends for a couple of months._ I DO NOT LOVE KAGOME, AND THAT IS THAT._

"Why are you asking me out, anyway?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Because…" Kagome seemed to be holding back something.

"That is not a good answer!"

"Because I like you, okay, is that a good enough answer for you?" Kagome said hotly, and that is when I knew to not to ask any other questions.

"White Day is five days from now." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, little puppy Inuyasha can count!" Sango said sarcastically. I glared at Sango, who only stuck her tongue out at me. I kept my mouth shut, knowing I would say something incredibly stupid back.

"So, it's a date?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

**A/N:**** I got the information for White Day on Wikipedia, as I was unsure if anybody in Japan celebrated Saint Valentine's Day. I hope this information is accurate…Like always, please leave a review!**

**I also have some bad news…this story is going to end soon. There will be a handful of chapters left, possibly two or three more, but then it will be over. ****Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but every good story must come to an end, right? **


	24. End of the Line

End of the Line

**Kagome**

It was three thirty in the afternoon on a Tuesday when Inuyasha walked home with me from school. It was before our date, the one I suggested earlier this week. He seemed nervous, as if something was on his mind. It made me nervous because when something bothers Inuyasha, he would be determined to make it right even if it took months. I liked that about Inuyasha, he was determined and went after what he wanted. He's a good guy deep down, despite the tough facade he puts on.

"Is there anything wrong, Inuyasha? It seems like something is bothering you." I asked, genuinely concerned. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He closed his mouth with a look of...worry?

"You can trust me Inuyasha. I am a friend of yours." As soon as I said that, Inuyasha's face went from worried to angry.

"What makes you think _I_ can trust _you_?"  
"Well, the fact that you told me about the time when you were eight..."

"No! That was an accident."

"But _I_ told _you_ about the famous banana peel incident! The only other people, besides you, who know about that are Sango and Eri." Inuyasha was stunned, a first time emotion for me to see.

"That's the problem."  
"What? Trust is an issue now?" I was confused at Inuyasha's seemingly warped thought process.  
"No...well, yes. I am worried about..." Inuyasha looked down.

"I'm weak, aren't I?" He murmured.

"Showing emotion doesn't make you weak!" I exclaimed, bewildered at the words that came out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"What makes you think that?" I asked seriously.

"Well, I'm afraid of losing you. Because I really, _really_ like you." Inuyasha explained tentatively. I did not say anything, but just hugged him. Words were not needed in this situation to express one thing: trust.

**Inuyasha**

I just bared my inner feelings and thoughts to Kagome. Yet, I felt good about it. I've had two other girlfriends, Kikyo Usawa and a different girl, Ami Shizu. Ami didn't go to Kihoro, but she's a different story that shouldn't be told until another time. I never really told Kikyo or Ami anything emotional.

Kagome, Kikyo and Ami were all radically different girls, as different as morning was different than noon and night. Kikyo was exuberant, an extrovert and incredibly social, as well as reserved. She talked a lot and was mature beyond her years. We knew each other since we were young, which was seven years old. She, however, was not my first girlfriend.

Ami was my first ever girlfriend, which was in ninth grade two years ago. Ami was incredibly, almost painfully, shy. She was really kind, quiet, and level headed with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore glasses, but she wasn't your typical 'nerd'. We both agreed that dating each other was not the smartest idea as we went to different schools but we are still on friendly terms.

However, Kagome is kind of a mix of Ami and Kikyo. Kagome is talkative and friendly, but knows when to stop. She is kind and has a good head on her shoulders. Since I met her at the begining of the year, my life changed. I, astoundingly, am thankful for Kagome appearing in my life. Her kindness changed me, if you believe in that type of mushy crap.

I trusted her, and that was good enough for me. Let me just say I am glad to have gained her trust or who knows how my life would have been. No more thinking badly of the past, now I shall look at the future with great enthusiasm. I know, I'm sounding like a corny romance chick-flick, but I am serious when I say all of this. Another chapter in my life has ended, and now I'm waiting to write my next chapter.

* * *

**A/N: I'm alive, as you can tell from this chapter. Yes, I lied. I promised more chapters, but at the last minute decided to end it here. It would aggrivate readers if I dragged on the romance any longer and I ran out of ideas. So, here ends "It's Called Karma". Karma as a story was a blast to work on, and I'm proud because this is the second fic I've ever written. I'm sad that it's over though. **

**Thank you readers, for supporting this story, some even from the start. I appriciate all reviews that were recieved and I hope this story will be remembered for times to come.**


End file.
